This invention relates to a case for containing a disc such as a compact disc on which a music is recorded, a CD-ROM or a DVD in which various kinds of datum such as a game, a photograph, a software, or the like, and more particularly relates to the disc containing case having a function of ornament and/or fragrance. The "disc" and "case" are hereinafter referred to a "CD" and a "CD containing case", respectively.
Currently, a CD containing case is standardized. In the case where distinctive effect between one's own product and other's product, an ornamental effect, or the like is applied to each of the CD containing cases, a jacket attached to the case performs that effect. Consequently, a photograph, a picture, characters, or the like is expressed on the jacket in order to distinguish one's own CD from other's CD or to perform an ornamental effect.